Total Drama: Grandeur Hotel
Total Drama: Grandeur Hotel is the next season after Pahkitew Island, brought to you by Panda. Preview (read this in Chris's voice) Total Drama has had its amazing seasons: A beautiful camp.... A top-notch movie set.... A first-class plane ride around the world... A blast from the past to our favorite island... A blend of our best contestants... And a new, very exotic...and fake island. But now, 16 of our past Total Drama contestants are competing at our old island. Yes, that's right; thanks to you guys, our fans, we got enough money to get the island back thanks to some weird scientist dudes, because if we didn't, then people would sue, and...that would be bad! Watch 16 helpless teenagers try to battle it out for a million and two dollars and six cents...that's more than we've ever offered! Check out this amazing season... Total...Drama... GRANDEUR ISLAND! Episode 1-The Golden Key of Gold Chris is seen walking around in his usual clothes, smiling as usual. He was in a grassy area with trees dotted behind him. He says everything that was previously said in the preview (minus the check out this amazing season part). "Oh look people, here comes a bus right now. It seems to be our first set of contestants!" Chris said. Surely enough, a bus was there and through the smoke, the a few of the contestants came out. "From our original cast, welcome back Leshawna, Bridgette, Owen, Noah, Duncan, Izzy, Tyler, and the World Tour stalk-darn it, do this every time-newcomer, Sierra," Chris says. "Oh my gosh! I'm back! Hey guys!" Sierra says. She waves frantically at everyone and accidentally hits Tyler. "Oh hey, Sierra. Welcome back," Bridgette says. "Oh man, it smells already. Hey, where's this season anyway? You were talking about the island but this is not the island," Leshawna says. "Oh, we'll be at the island in no time," Chris says. "Where's Chef?" asks Owen. "He's...o my, where is Chef?" Chris says. "Maybe he's making fajitas!!" Izzy screams. Averting everyone's attention was another bus chugging (can buses do that?) along and stopped right next to Sierra. "And here's the next set of contestants! Our Revenge of the Island players! Welcome back Zoey, Lightning, Dawn, Sam, B, and....Staci!" Chris says. Everyone gasps when he says Staci. "Buses were invented by my great great great great great-" Staci begins. She is quickly interrupted by Chris shushing her face. "I am SOOOO excited to be back! Total Drama is the best thing I've ever done!" Zoey says. "Are you sure you can do it without Mike here?" Duncan asks jokingly. "Of course I can!" Zoey says. "Sha-please, have you seen the way you act around him?" Lightning says. "Guys, she's fine," Bridgette says. "Hey Chris, where's Chef?" Sam asks. "I don't know, quit asking me," Chris says. After a pause, Zoey asks, "Are we it? Wasn't there just a season with new people in it?" "Oh yea, I remember that. Uh...Pahkitew Island!" Leshawna says. "SHUSH!" Chris exclaims. Everyone gets silent. "I am getting there! We have 2 people returning from our latest season. Welcome everyone...." The cast stands there in anticipation, but no bus or helicopter of any kind is seen. "...Beardo!" Chris says. Beardo steps out from behind a tree. "Hi," Beardo says shyly. B waves. "So 2 people from the season and one of them's THIS guy? I can't wait to see the other one," Duncan says. "It's probably Chef," Noah says. "And welcome back, Jasmine!" Chris says. "Hello peoples!" Jasmine says as she steps out. "You're much taller in real life," Sierra says. "Yeah, I get that a lot," Jasmine says. Chris presses a button on a megaphone which makes a very ear-piercing sound. "Come follow me, everyone. It's time to aboard the boat," Chris says. The scene flashes and they are seen at a boat. "Wow, it's pretty nice," Zoey says. "Yep, too bad you're only staying here for the next-45 minutes," Chris says. "Hey look, it's Chef," Tyler points out. Sure enough, Chef was sitting one the boat. "Chef...CHEF!" Chris screams. "CHRIS! Chris the boat doesn't work! The guy we bought this one from was a fraud!" Chef screams back. "Okay...so I guess we'll have to go on without the boat," Chris says disappointingly. The other contestants look confused, but shrug it off. The scene flashes and they are in front of what looks like the TDWT jet plane. "I guess we're doing the challenge here...this is the almost-completed replica of the plane Sierra destroyed," Chris says. "Why would you need to build a new one? World Tour is over," Leshawna says. B, who is next to her, nods in agreement. "Well, we all have creepy fans-like Sierra-so I figured we could make it into a tourist attraction," Chris says. "But it's not complete. Someone could easily fall in there," Jasmine says. "It's not my fault the boat salesman is a fraud," Chris replies. Excitedly, Izzy says, "Ooh! Ooh! My uncle was a fraud! He once sold 1 dead raccoon even though it was really his cat painted to be a raccoon!" Izzy says. "Now why would someone by a dead raccoon?" Leshawna asks. "I don't know, ask my uncle if he ever gets out of prison," Izzy says. "I can tell you a LOT about my relatives," Staci begins. She is quickly cut off by Chris. "No one cares. Now, you guys will have to find the Golden Key of....uh...Goldness! It will be placed somewhere in there," Chris says. "But there isn't a key in there," Dawn says. "Hush, creepy girl, hush. Give me 10 minutes and then you will have a key to find. Your reward will be announced after this challenge is over." Chris says. The scene flashes, and everyone is in a line waiting for the challenge to begin. "Alright, guys, your 10 minutes are up. Everyone-begin!" Chris says. Category:Competition stories